Surprises, Surprises
by Symphonic Madness
Summary: Nora's got a devastating surprise for Patch when he comes over one day. How will they escape the archangels?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my first Fanfic dedicated to **_**Hush, Hush**_**. It's set after the first book, and **_**Crescendo**_** and **_**Silence**_** never happened. I came up with the idea before I'd read all the books, and it wasn't until now that I decided to write it. Well, enjoy the story!**

_Patch_

It was summer, and Nora's mom was out of town for the weekend. I was excited to get to her house so we could have a redo of our last adventure together, where we made love. It wasn't just sex. It really was making love. No lust. It was all love. I had started getting my sense of touch back as a guardian, so every touch meant the world to me.

I all but dashed out of my car and up to Nora's front door. I rang the doorbell, and when she answered, I swept her up into a large hug. When I put her down, I noticed that she had puffy eyes, and mascara stains running down her face, an obvious sign that she'd been crying.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"Come inside," she said. "I have some news."

"What is it?" I asked after I'd closed the door behind me.

Nora walked and sat down on the couch. "Join me."

"Okay," I said.

I sat down, and I took Nora's hand in both of mine. She started sobbing, and I hugged her close to me.

"What's wrong?" I asked her gently.

"I'm pregnant with your child," she exclaimed. "How could this happen? How could I have been so stupid?"

It took a moment for this all to sink in, and I knew then what I had to do. "Nora, we can't stay here. The fallen angels will be after me. We're going to have to leave. Rixon has a place we can go to. He can also make sure that we're never found."

"Where is it?" she asked.

"I'll call him right now. He'll get us to safety," I said getting out my cellphone.

I dialed Rixon's number, and he answered on the second ring.

"What's up, Patch?" Rixon asked.

"Nora is pregnant. We need you to protect us," I told him.

"Oh boy. Get her packed and take her to my place. I'll handle it from there," he said with a sigh.

"Got it. Where is the safe house anyway?" I asked him.

"It's on a small Greek island known as Formosus. I've been there. It has a population of less than a thousand people. They'll take care of you. They are familiar with angels, considering a large amount of them are Nephilim. A large amount also speaks English as a second language," he said. "They have a small hospital there. I know because I got into a fight with a lad there and got knifed. It wasn't a pleasant experience let me tell you," he said with a throaty laugh.

"We're being serious, Rixon," I said sternly.

"As I said, get her packed, and I'll take care of the rest," he said. "Plane tickets, boat, and all that good stuff are going to be ready by tomorrow."

"Okay. Sounds good. Thank you," I said.

"No problem, lad. I had a feeling you would knock her up someday," he said with another laugh.

"Bye, Rixon."

I hung up and snapped the phone shut. "Get packed, Nora. Leave a note for your mom saying not to try and find you. Don't tell her where you are going, or anything of the sort."

"You know that won't work," she said with a humorless laugh.

"But at least she'll know where you are. You're also going to have to leave your cell phone here. We can't have contact from anyone other than Rixon. They'll find us if you contact anyone else," I said.

"Okay. But where are we going?" my angel asked.

"Rixon's, then we're on a flight to wherever Rixon has planned for us to go before our final destination. Our final destination being the small, secluded island of Formosus. The population is less than a thousand, and there _is_ a hospital there. Also, a large amount of the population is Nephilim, so they will protect us," I explained.

"Okay," she said.

"Pack only the essentials. A few outfits, a couple of pairs of shoes, etcetera. We'll get the rest on the island or at the airport," I said.

Nora nodded her head, and ran up the stairs.

"Nora! Don't run! Remember, you're not just carrying any child in that amazing body of yours, but _our_ child!" I called after her as I ran up the stairs to her bedroom.

I saw that she'd already started packing. She wasn't picky about what she wanted to bring. She just threw whatever she could find in a small duffel bag, and then went to her bathroom. She brought out things like toothpaste, a toothbrush, her hairbrush, and a few pieces to her makeup kit. I watched in awe as the woman I loved packed. It was then it hit me.

I was running away with Nora. I didn't have to face the archangels. The best part of it all was that it was all because we were expecting the most wonderful thing in the world: a child. I would be a father in about nine months.

_You know, I'm secretly ecstatic that you're having my child_, I whispered into her thoughts.

I then sent an image of her with a beautiful looking baby in her arms, it was wrapped in a blanket and we were all smiling as I stood behind the both of them.

"Well I'm scared out of my mind," she exclaimed. "Sorry. I'm just terrified. I don't want to be called 'mommy'! I'm only sixteen. I'll be seventeen when I have this baby. I'm going to be one of those moms that have a teenager of her own in only her thirties. I'm just worried that I won't be a good mom. I mean what if our kid hates us? What if…" I put a finger to her lips, and then soon replaced it with my own.

"Nora Grey, you are going to be an _amazing_ mother," I said to the love of my life. "And even if it hates you, it can always run to daddy," I said with a little laugh.

She shoved me and zipped up the bag. "Let me get dressed."

It was then I realized she was in just a pair of boxer shorts and a tank top. Her hair was disheveled, and she had bags under her eyes, but I thought she never looked better. Nora ran a brush through her curly hair, then went to put on a pair of jeans and flip flops, but left the tank top where it was.

"Let's go," she said as she slung the duffel bag over her shoulder.

"Let me get that," I said.

"I'm pregnant! I'm not incapable of manual labor!" she spat. "Once again I'm sorry. It's just these hormones."

It was then that I realized it was going to be a very long nine months. Right when we got down the stairs, she threw the duffel bag down and ran with her hand covering her mouth. I followed her, and saw that she was in the bathroom, vomiting whatever she'd eaten that day. I pulled the hair out of her face and stroked her back.

"You're okay," I cooed. "It'll all be worth it in the end."

When she got up and flushed the toilet, I saw she was crying.

"Patch… I just can't do this," she whispered. "I'm not ready for this."

"You can do it, Angel. I promise," I said. "I'll hold your hand through it all and do anything I can to make sure that you know you and our baby are loved."

She hugged me, and swished around some mouthwash that she found and then spit it out.

"Sorry," she said.

"Don't be sorry," I said. "You're pregnant. You're all good."

She smiled, and we headed out the door and to my Jeep. The trek to Rixon's house was spent in silence until we got there.

"I got your plane tickets, a boat rental, and the house I've had for years. It's already all paid for. You've also got a car, insurance on _everything_, and an unlimited supply of money in the bank there," Rixon said after we came in and sat down at his dining room table.

"Thank you _so_ much, Rixon," Nora said. "We owe you everything."

"It's no problem, love. Just as long as you let me see my niece or nephew every once in a while," he said with a chuckle.

We all chuckled awkwardly with him until he handed us two plane tickets.

"These are your tickets to board. Your flight leaves in four hours," said Rixon.

**Ooh! Cliffhanger on the first chapter! Keeps you guessing, does it not? Well, the next chapter will be out soon. XOXO**

**~Symphonic Madness**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! Chapter Two! This is my second Fanfic, and I'm so thankful for the support I've been given. I only posted it last night, and it's already gotten into the Story Alerts of three people. It's also on the favorite stories list of two people. I love you all. Well, talk to you guys later! XOXO**

**~Symphonic Madness**

_Nora_

I was devastated when I found out I was pregnant, but somehow, Patch made it all seem okay. It suddenly wasn't the end of the world. I felt bad, though, that I was vomiting and snapping at him at random times. We asked for a few barf bags for the flight as we boarded.

"She gets motion sickness," Patch covered for me when we got a weird look from the person who gave the bags to us.

Luckily, I slept most of the flight, needing to use only two out of the three barf bags we got. Patch stroked my hair as I slept, and he whispered things like, "I love you", and, "We'll be in Formosus before you know it".

I only woke up to use the bathroom a few times, and even then I was a zombie. I was sure Patch had slipped something into the bottle of water I got when I wasn't looking.

"Wake up, Angel. We're in Greece," Patch said gently.

I shot up, not expecting that. I groggily got up out of my seat and retrieved my bag. It was then that I realized Patch didn't have one.

"Where's your bag?" I asked.

"Rixon said via text message while we were waiting to board our flight, that since it was such short notice, that he would have clothes for me ready and waiting at the house we're going to," Patch said.

"Okay. Just making sure," I said as we walked down the crowded aisle and out of the large airplane.

We walked a ways until we saw a man with a sign reading, "Patch and Nora".

"Welcome, Sir, Ma'am," he said in a Greek accent.

This man was sort of old, but his skin had been touched by the sun heavily.

"Thank you," Patch said to the man as he silently took us out to a car that was waiting for us outside the airport.

The man opened the door for Patch and I, got in the car, and it was about a twenty minute drive to a dock.

"Rixon said that our boat would be at the end of the dock. He also said the Formosus was the fifth island we'd come across if we went in a straight line," Patch said after we got out and thanked the driver.

"Sounds good," I said tiredly.

"The car waiting for us is also a black Jeep, just like home," he said.

I had no idea how he could have that much energy at this time of night… or should I say day considering we were in Greece. We got in the boat; me almost killing myself just trying to do so. Patch laughed at my clumsiness as he helped me onto the small motorboat.

Patch drove for about a half an hour until we came upon the island with a sign that was in Greek, but with an English subtitle saying, "Welcome to Formosus!"

"Awesome," I said when we pulled into the port and docked the tiny boat.

We walked on the dock until we reached the crisp, clean, white sand of the Formosus shore. The water was crystal clear, and the island was breathtaking. I'd had enough time to wake up, so I took the time to enjoy the view before Patch and I reached the Jeep. In the Jeep was a nice surprise: directions to our new home. We drove around the island until we reached a relatively large house.

Patch and I were more than eager to explore our new surroundings. We had our own private cove of beach, with natural boundaries such as steep, rocky hills separating us from any neighbors. My jaw dropped as I explored every room of the house. The refrigerator was stocked with food, we had plenty of cooking supplies, and the place was fully furnished with three bedrooms. I figured Patch and I would use one, our child could use another, and the other could be a guest bedroom if need be.

"Rixon really set us up, didn't he?" Patch asked in awe at the house.

"Definitely. I owe him everything," I said.

"Well, he'll be the only one to visit for a while. Other than that, for the next nine months, it's just you and me. Rixon texted me when we got here saying that he'd come visit every few months to see how we're doing. He's also going to help us raise our child for the first year or so," said Patch.

"Wow. Rixon is quite a guy. How did he accumulate all this money and all these connections?" I asked.

"Long story," said Patch. "Let's just say he's a very lucky guy. Casinos, bets, anything you could win at, he wins, as long as it's cash or material good-related."

"I won't ask. It's too personal," I told him.

"You could ask, but I couldn't tell you. I honestly don't know how he does it. I just assumed it was because he was so lucky when it comes to winning money and other things," he said.

"Okay."

"Oh, and Rixon also stocked the closet with clothes for you, too," said Patch.

"Let's go see," I said. "Hopefully everything fits."

"I told him your measurements via text message," Patch said.

"Have you guys been planning this whole thing via text message behind my back?" I asked, dumbfounded. "And how did you know my sizes?"

"Pretty much. It got us taken care of, didn't it?" he asked with a shrug. "Plus, I pay attention to the little things. I figured I should know those things in case of crisis. Like this whole situation. But as I said; it got us taken care of, didn't it?

I sighed. "It did. Tell him I said thank you once again."

"Will do."

I walked upstairs and Patch followed. I looked in the room that I figured was the master bedroom, and saw that our closet was indeed stocked with clothes. I looked through the drawers out of curiosity and found something that made me raise an eyebrow at Patch. I held out the two separate pieces to a green and white, polka dot, string bikini.

"Look, I didn't plan this," Patch said.

I laughed. "I know you didn't. Hey, look! There's a note inside the bottoms!"

I quickly retrieved the note.

"A gift from me to you, kid. I'm sure Patch will enjoy this one," I read aloud with a crimson blush on my face.

Patch burst out laughing before saying, "Believe me I will enjoy it. Thank you, Rixon!"

I glared at him, but couldn't control the smile on my face.

"Let's go swimming," I said impulsively.

"Sounds good to me. The sooner I see you in that bikini the more fun I'll have," said Patch with that Pirate smile of his.

I shoved him and began getting undressed. We'd seen each other naked before (I mean, how could we be in this position if we hadn't done it in the first place?), so it wasn't so awkward. After Patch had tied the bikini for me, and had gotten on a pair of black swim trunks, we grabbed a couple of towels from the bathroom and walked down the stairs and out to the beach.

We put the towels down and I put my toes in the water. It was warm, like bathwater, and I ran in. Patch followed me and soon we were swimming together, diving under on occasion, and then bobbing back up for air. After about an hour of playfully splashing in the water, and a few make out sessions, and just frolicking in the water, we got out.

We laid down on the towels, which we'd pushed together, and Patch held me in his arms. One of his hands ran down my back and around to my still flat stomach.

"Our baby's in there," he whispered. "I love him or her already."

"You're going to be an amazing father," I whispered back. "And I mean that in every way possible. Our baby will love you."

"I can't wait to find out the gender," Patch said.

"Just a few more months and we'll know," I assured him.

He kissed my lips gently, then leaned down and kissed my stomach. "Daddy loves you."

I smiled at the gesture, and he smiled back at me. I knew then that this was the start of something amazing. I knew then, that I had nothing to fear. It would all be okay.

**So… How'd you like this chapter? You lucky things get two chapters in one day! Yay! Well, I've gotta go. I'm tired. I've been writing for about an hour straight. Goodnight, good morning, good afternoon, whatever the case may be. XOXO**

**~Symphonic Madness**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to literally **_**everyone**_** reading this story. It means a lot. This chapter jumps ahead in time quite a bit. I'm just warning you. But it's also, like the rest of the chapters, cute. Or at least that's how one reviewer put it. Well, on with the chapter. XOXO**

**~Symphonic Madness**

_Three Months Later_

_Patch_

Nora was three and a half months pregnant, and today was the day we would see our baby for the first time on an ultrasound. We also would get to find out the gender of our child. I was so excited I didn't sleep that well the night before.

"Good morning," I said at the first sight of my true love waking up.

"You're wide awake!" she exclaimed. "How long have you been up?"

"I've barely gotten any sleep all night. I guess I'm just nervous to see what the gender of the baby will be," I admitted.

She kissed my lips gently. "You're way too eager for this."

"And you're not? I mean, come on! This is _our_ baby we're talking about. It's a mini you and a mini me combined. "I just hope it has your eyes. They're beautiful."

She smiled at me and got up. "Ugh! The bump makes me look so fat!"

"You're not fat, honey. You're pregnant. It's okay," I said with a smile.

"That just made it worse!" Nora exclaimed.

"I'm sorry!" I exclaimed.

Nora laughed. "I'm only kidding, dear."

I let out a sigh of relief. I honestly thought she was pissed at me. I got dressed and so did Nora, letting out a sigh as she put on a baggy T-shirt and jeans.

"Ready to go?" I asked.

"Yeah. I'll grab an apple on the way out. Want anything?" Nora asked.

_I can think of several things I want. All involving you_, I thought to her.

Nora's famous blush returned. "Seriously. What do you want?"

"Nothing," I said. "I'm good. I'll eat later."

"You're that excited? You usually pig out," she asked.

"I _am_ finding out the sex of the child that _you_ will be giving me," I said.

"I guess you're right. And I have to admit: I'm pretty excited to find out the sex, myself," Nora admitted.

"It's about time you get on board with the whole idea of having a baby!" I exclaimed. "Now let's go! We're gonna be late."

"Okay!" Nora said grabbing the apple she wanted to get.

I drove to the doctor's office, breaking several speed limits along the way. When we parked, I all but made a beeline for the door, but instead I opened Nora's car door. She got out, and we walked into the hospital. We didn't get that many weird looks, surprising as it is.

"Hello. We've got an appointment with Dr. McAllister," I said.

She was the only English speaking doctor I could find on such short notice.

"Are you Mr. and Mrs. Brown?" the secretary asked.

"Yes," I said quickly before Nora could ask any questions. "That's us."

"Okay. She'll be right with you."

We each took a seat, and in her thoughts, Nora was asking me the question that had been on her mind since the secretary asked our names.

_Really, "Brown"? You had to pick a color other than Grey_, Nora thought to me.

_You're lucky I didn't pick orange. I couldn't exactly use our real names_, I responded.

_You're right on that one, but why'd you make us married?_

_So they wouldn't think our child was a bastard. We'll go to the court and get it legalized later._

_Is this you proposing?_

_Uh… you could say that. In fact, yes. That was me proposing. Marry me, Nora Grey?_

It looked like Nora was holding back tears. _Promise this isn't just because I'm having your baby?_

_I have the ring in the glove box in the Jeep. I put it in there last night. I purchased it ages ago_, I said to her thoughts.

_I love you, Patch. I would love to_, she said to me in her mind.

"Mr. and Mrs. Brown?" a nurse asked whoever was in the room.

"That's us," I whispered.

I held Nora's hand as the nurse led us to a room, told Nora to lie down on the bed there, and that the doctor would be in in a moment.

"We're gonna be a family," Nora said with tears in her eyes.

"The Ciprianos… Oops! I mean the Browns," I said with a laugh. "You'll just be Mrs. Cipriano in my eyes. But to the world, you're Nora Brown."

She smiled and kissed my lips gently. I heard the door being knocked on and I quickly sat down before the doctor saw too much of our special moment.

"Mrs. Brown, I'm going to ask you to lift up your shirt. Just lift it up so I can see your belly," Dr. McAllister said to Nora.

She lifted her shirt up just below her breasts, and the doctor sat down on the rolling chair. She rolled over to Nora.

"I'm just going to put some warm jelly on your stomach. It makes it easier for the wand to move around," Dr. McAllister said.

I held Nora's hand as the jelly was placed on her enlarged (but only slightly) stomach and was soon followed by a wand. The doctor turned on the machine, and suddenly, a small mass was on the screen. Soon, the screen cleared up, and I could see the baby. _Our_ baby.

"And if we bring the wand over here," Dr. McAllister said, "We'll know the sex of the baby."

We looked closely, but couldn't see anything.

"It's a girl!" Dr. McAllister exclaimed. "Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Brown."

I was stunned. I was having a baby girl. I couldn't wait to hold her in my arms and call her mine.

"It's a girl," I murmured.

"It's a girl," Nora murmured as well.

The doctor continued to tell us that our daughter was perfectly healthy, and that Nora was due six months from today. She cleaned Nora off and then told us goodbye.

We walked out of the doctor's office with the silliest smiles on our faces.

"It's a freaking girl!" I exclaimed. "She's going to be a daddy's girl for sure."

"I bet," Nora said. "What will we name her?"

I had started thinking of names since the doctor told us it was a girl we would be expecting. "I was thinking something like Violet. I love that name."

"Sounds good to me," Nora said. "Violet Blythe Cipriano. Or Brown as the government will know her."

"Your mother's name?" I asked.

"I did leave her with nothing other than a note saying not to look for me. I feel like I owe her at least a spot in the name of her granddaughter," Nora said.

But then she started to cry as she closed the car door. I hugged her close and told her it would all be okay. Someday, when the archangels have stopped looking for us."

"Promise?" she asked.

"I promise, Angel," I said.

We went home, and immediately started ordering baby things on the computer. This was going to be wonderful.

**Don't you love how I never leave you with a cliffhanger? It's because I love you guys. That's why I try to put out a chapter every other day at most. It's going to be hard with school (I'm on winter break, but it's my last day -_-), but luckily, I have a study hall class. I can get my homework done in that class. And it's a first period class. But I won't have it next trimester. Yes. Our school year is split into trimesters. I'm not looking forward to have no study hall. But oh well. Thanks again for the support.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, everybody! I'm so excited for this chapter. It jumps a bit more in time than the last chapter. But I'd say it's going to be awesome. But then again, we all have our opinions. Honestly, I say this in every chapter, but I can't stop. I've never gotten so much praise in my life. Sad isn't it? But off with my sob story and on with Chapter Four. XOXO**

**~Symphonic Madness**

_Six Months Later_

_Patch_

Nora had been missing her mother deeply, but every time she said something about that, I told her that I doubt that would happen to Violet. I loved that name. I couldn't wait for her arrival, which was just days away now.

We had been learning the Greek language. We were pretty much fluent in it because we'd started around the time we'd been there two months. Nora's birthday had also just been celebrated about three months ago.

We also had gotten everything ready for Violet's arrival. We decided on a purple theme, considering that was her name. The bedding in her crib, the color we painted the walls (which was a blast to do, might I add), everything. I had a feeling that if she was anything like Nora, she wouldn't like pink very much.

"I'm having contractions," Nora said with a pained expression on her face one day "I've been having them for a couple of hours. They're getting closer together, Patch. Violet is on her way."

I jumped out of surprise that Nora had entered the room. I wasn't expecting that today. A huge grin spread on my face.

"Well come on! Let's go!" I said as I took her hand and walked out to the car with her.

The whole car ride we were both in pain. Nora was biting her lip to hold back screams from the contractions until it bled, and I was hearing her muffled screams and comforting her, all the while feeling sorry that she had to go through that all because of a stupid mistake I'd made nine months before.

We arrived at the hospital, and the hospital staff rushed to our side, put Nora in a wheelchair, and rushed her to the room she'd be giving birth to our baby in. I gave the staff all of our information, spoken in Greek of course, and then was given a pair of scrubs, a thing to cover my nose and mouth, a hair net, and two things to put over my shoes.

I held Nora's hand as she screamed and cried from the pain. A nurse put a cold cloth on her forehead and Nora thanked her.

"I love you, Nora. Don't stop now," I said. "It'll all be worth it in the end."

Nora shrieked, and the doctor, whom I had yet to put a name to, told us in Greek, "I can see its head. Just a couple more pushes and it will be out."

"Come on, Nora! Push!" I said.

She squeezed my hand, and I was sure she was cutting off the circulation in it as she let out a scream.

"Just one more push," the doctor said.

Nora let out a final shriek before collapsing onto the bed. She let go of my hand, which she had in a death grip. I moved it around and regained feeling in it soon after.

"It's a girl!" he exclaimed as the baby, covered in red mush, squealed in his arms.

"We know," I said. "And we couldn't be happier."

"But you couldn't be but teens!" the doctor exclaimed.

"We're actually in our mid-twenties," I said.

"Well, anyhow, it's the father's choice to cut the umbilical cord. Care to?" he asked me.

"I would love to."

He handed me the medical scissors and showed me where to cut it. I cut it, and I smiled, my heart still beating a mile a minute.

"We're going to get your daughter cleaned up, and we'll be back in about an hour. We need to give her a birth certificate, social security card, all that good stuff. We also need to get her vaccinated," a nurse said, taking the baby from our doctor's hands.

"What's her name?" the nurse asked.

"Violet Blythe Brown," I said proudly.

"Pretty name," the nurse said.

"Thank you."

She walked away with the baby, and I looked at Nora. She was too out of it to know what the hell was going on. About forty five minutes later, she woke up.

"Where's Violet?" Nora asked.

"She's getting all the legal stuff done, vaccinations, all of that. They said an hour, but you've been out of it for about forty five minutes, so you don't have that long until you can hold her," I said to her, giving her hand a pat.

We waited excitedly and nervously for the nurse to return with our child. When she did, the biggest grin I think I've ever had spread across my face.

"Here she is," the nurse said with a warm smile on her face as she handed Nora our baby girl.

"She has your black hair," Nora said with tears in her eyes as she gazed upon the baby in her arms. "I'm going to cry. Here, take your daughter. You are, after all, the one out of the two of us who wasn't nervous at all to have her."

Nora handed me Violet, who was wrapped in a little pink blanket. I looked at her. I looked at every detail on her face, trying to memorize it. I saved her eyes for last. I looked at them, and my breathing hitched.

"She has your gray eyes," I said with tears of my own in my eyes. "I love you, Vi," I said.

I gave my daughter a kiss on her forehead, a teardrop landing on her cheek. I quickly swiped it away with my thumb. Violet took my finger in her tiny hand, which couldn't even go all the way around it just yet.

"Patch," Nora whispered.

"Yes, Angel?"

She smiled at my old nickname for her. "You're right. She was worth it."

**Don't hate me! Another chapter will be out soon I promise. It might even come out today, you never know. But anyway, thanks for reading. I'll start on the next chapter, and when it's done, I'm going to post this one and that one at the same time. It just makes it easier for me. Well, talk to you guys later. XOXO**

**~Symphonic Madness**


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter jumps a while into the future, but I promise it's good! To everyone who subscribed to me, and this story, I owe you all a batch of cookies. Wow, that's going to be a lot of cookies! Well, on with Chapter Five! :D**

_Eight Years Later_

_Nora_

"Come on, Mom! Get up!" Violet, my now eight year-old daughter exclaimed one morning. "Dad! You, too!"

"Okay, honey," Patch, my wonderful husband said to Violet groggily.

Patch got up out of bed. He now had to wear a shirt and boxers, contrary to what he shouldn't be wearing. I got up, too. I, too, had to make some changes in what I slept in. Both of us had to make changes.

"Dad! Can you make pancakes and bacon?" Violet asked.

"Not today, Violet. Dad's tired," Patch said.

"Please?" Violet begged.

"Okay," he said, giving in. "I guess I'm in the mood to cook anyway."

We walked down the stairs, and Patch began getting out what he needed to cook breakfast.

He began cooking, but not before letting Violet get on his shoulders. That man was so strong. Our daughter had to weigh sixty pounds by now. She was growing fast. It reminded me of that song me and my mom used to sing when I was that age. I began singing the melody it quietly.

_Slipping through my fingers all the time_

_I try to capture every minute_

_The feeling in it_

_Slipping through my fingers all the time_

_Do I really see what's in her mind_

_Each time I think I'm close to knowing_

_She keeps on growing_

_Slipping through my fingers all the time_

I snapped out of my daze and watched my husband and daughter. Patch had put her down, and they were dancing around the room together to no music at all.

"I smell something good!" Rixon said as he entered the room.

"Uncle Rixon! You're finally up!" Violet exclaimed, running over to my husband's best friend and giving him a hug.

"Hey, sweetie!" he exclaimed.

He kissed my daughter's head, and she ran back to her Dad.

"Dad's making breakfast!" Violet said.

"Violet calm down. It's too early in the morning," Patch said gently but with a hint of sternness in his voice.

"Sorry, Dad," Violet said.

"It's okay, honey. Just wait a few hours before you become a burst of energy, okay?" I said, walking over to her.

"Sorry, Mom," she said.

It was then we got a knock on the door. Patch turned off the stove and he went to answer the door.

_Patch_

"Well hello, Patch. Long time, no see," the man at the door said. "Come with me. Let's take a walk."

I walked with him, and Rixon came out from the house and asked where I was going.

"We're going to take a walk," the archangel called.

Rixon gestured for me that he would cover for me. He then went into the house.

"So we've been watching you for about, what, six years now?" the archangel asked. "Yes. I believe it has been that long."

"Whatever you do," I said, "spare my family. I'd rather die than have them hurt."

"Valiance… I like that," the archangel said.

"So what do you want?" I asked.

"We've known you settled down with a child for a long time. We've decided that since you're so devoted to your daughter and wife, that we'll let you live a happy, _mortal_ life with them. If you do just one thing for us."

"What is that?" I asked.

"You are to kill a Nephil. But not just any Nephil," he said. "He is the one that has been causing us the most trouble. We convinced him to come to this island, through spies of course, tricking him into thinking that he would be safer here. He is an American Nephil named Cal Munroe. We'll help you get to him and kill him. Only then will we not only rid you of your immortality, but also not associate with you again. Sound good?"

"Sounds amazing. Can I tell my wife and Rixon?" I asked.

"Of course. I figured you would do it regardless if we said no," the archangel said. "My name is Raphael, by the way."

"Okay," I said. "I'll start today. I want my mortality as soon as possible."

"That would be perfect," Raphael said. "We're going to surprise his gang, and attack from there. Nephilim are like humans. They are easily killed. We will also take care of the bodies, damage, anything. We will come to your home in exactly one hour. That gives you enough time to eat, tell your family, and anything else you may need to do."

"Thank you," I said. "I owe you everything."

"We try to be fair in our judgment. You haven't made a wrong move in a good century or two. So we'd reward your behavior by overlooking and even rewarding you for your mistake."

"My daughter was not a mistake, but I'll take what I can get," I said.

"Good choice. Because just as easily, I could send you to Hell and you'd never see her or Nora again," said Raphael.

I gulped. "I hope you don't mind, but I need to get back to my family."

"Of course."

I ran back to the house, winded, and crashed through the door.

"Patch! What's wrong?" Nora asked running over to me.

I smiled and kissed her passionately. Nora blushed.

"Ew," Violet said.

I chuckled and gave her a smooch on the cheek.

"Patch, what's gotten into you?" Nora asked.

"If I do a favor for them, I get to be mortal, and we don't have to hide anymore," I said happily.

Nora hugged me tight as tears rolled down her face. "That's the best news I think I've ever heard."

"Um… I hate to break up your precious moment," Rixon said, "but your flesh and blood is standing right behind you."

"Other than having you, sweetie," Nora said to Violet.

Violet smiled sweetly, but I detected a hint of sarcasm_. Damn, my little girl already knows how to use sarcasm. I guess that's something she gets from me_, I thought to myself.

Her mother hugged her, and I did, too. We then went to the kitchen and I finished cooking breakfast. A few minutes after we all got done eating, I got another knock on our door. I knew that that would be the archangels, so I quickly hugged and kissed my wife and daughter, patted Rixon on the back, and they all wished me luck as I walked out the door.

"Ready?" Raphael asked.

"Definitely," I said.

Raphael and I walked to a van. I noticed that four other vans were parked each in different locations by my cozy home. We got in the SUV, and I was handed a bulletproof vest, a helmet, a pair of gloves, and was handed a series of knives. I gave Raphael a weird look and he chuckled.

"Guns would make too much noise," he said.

"Oh. That makes sense," I said, sticking the knives in the belt of holsters I was given.

I noticed that Raphael wasn't dressed in the attire that I was.

"Are you going in?" I asked.

"No. I'm the brains of the operation. I message everyone where to go, and I send their minds images of the place so you know where to go," he explained.

"Oh," I said.

I sat down on the floor of the van, considering it had no place to sit down. I was nervous. I'd had some experience with knives from my brawling days long ago, but that, as I said, was long ago.

We arrived at the place fairly quickly, and I was told to wait as the rest of the brigade ran in in an attempt at an ambush. They were successful. When Raphael gave me the signal from the driver's seat of the van I came in, I burst in. The place was bloody, with bodies lying in pools of the copper-smelling liquid. Some with knives still in their kill zones, some without.

I ran through the building, following the images in my head that Raphael was sending me. I signaled for two men and a woman of the angel brigade to follow me.

"Yes, Patch?" one of the male angels asked after lifting up the visor of her helmet.

"Follow me," I said after I lifted my own visor.

We put our visors down and ran through the mansion until we found a locked door. I kicked it down and ran in. We were greeted by four Nephil guards, which my team of three angels and I took down fairly quickly.

"Well, well, well," the Nephil leader, Cal Munroe, said after I'd taken off my mask and wiped the hair and sweat from my face. "If it isn't Patch Cipriano. I've heard so much about you. You're a fallen angel, turned guardian, turned rogue, turned daddy. I would try and meet your wife and daughter. But I don't want to sink to their level of stupidity and putrid filth."

I picked up the desk he was sitting at with my angelic strength and threw it across the room.

"How dare you talk that way about Nora and Violet!" I seethed.

"So those are their names? Nora and Violet. Very pretty. So which one's mommy?" the Nephil leader asked.

"Like I would tell you," I spat. "The angels were right. You really are the scum of the Earth."

I was quick to take a couple of steps further, and lift him up against the wall by his neck. His face was starting to turn purple, one of my teammates spoke up.

"Patch," the woman said. "Kill him with one of your knives. That's how we were all told you must do it."

"And I wasn't told this?" I muttered under my breath.

I let him go, grabbed one of the knives out of my pocket, and stabbed him through the heart. He fell to the red carpet floor, dead. I ripped my knife from Cal's body, and glared at his corpse. But I knew that I must go collect my reward and return to my family, mortal.

"Congratulations, Mr. Cipriano. You have completed your task, and are now to become mortal. The transformation starts now, and will take a few minutes," said Raphael.

I suddenly felt an extreme tingling sensation. I felt it strongest on my back, where I knew my wings, Invisible to everyone but angels were disintegrating. I felt my face change shape, and my superhuman strength and speed lessening until it was that of a human. Soon, though, I was done.

"I also aged you eight years. You want to look like you've been eighteen all this time?" Raphael asked with a laugh.

We drove about fifteen minutes, and then we were at my house.

"Thank you," I said as I got out of the car after taking off my gear.

"You're welcome, and farewell. We won't see you again until you die," he said with another laugh.

I shut the door and waved goodbye as each van went away.

"Dad!" Violet exclaimed with a hug as I walked through the door.

I lifted her up and twirled her around.

"Patch!" Nora exclaimed after I put my daughter down.

I swept her up in a hug as well, and then Violet joined in. We were a family, finally. A family that doesn't have to go into hiding anymore.

"I'm mortal," I whispered to Nora. "And I want to go home, and I mean home, _home_," I said.

"You mean back to my mom? And Vee?" Nora asked.

"Of course," I said happily.

"Rixon!" I called. "Get us set up in a home Coldwater, some plane tickets, and have our stuff shipped there when you're done with that!"

"Will do, man!" he called back.

**Oh, don't you love it? Haha the song that was used in this chapter was "Slipping through My Fingers" by ABBA. I just wanted to let you know. Well, I'm out to write the last chapter! :D XOXO**

**~Symphonic Madness**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry, but other than the epilogue I plan on putting in, I'm afraid that this is the last chapter. Though I hope you enjoy this chapter and the epilogue as much as you liked the previous five chapters. Oh, and at the very end of this story, I'm going to tell you how old I am. You'd be surprised. Well, here's Chapter Six. Enjoy! XOXO**

**~Symphonic Madness**

_One Week Later_

_Nora_

Rixon had taken care of everything that we needed. He even changed our last name from Brown to Cipriano. It wasn't hard for Violet to get used to it. In fact, she loved the last name.

I was nervous as Patch pulled his Jeep into the driveway of my mother's house.

"Where are we?" Violet asked.

"We're about to meet your grandmother," I said. "And so am I. For the first time in nine years."

"Don't worry, Nora. It will be alright," Patch said, patting my hand.

We walked up the way to my mother's house, Violet catching up to us a few seconds later.

"Stay behind us," I said.

"But why?" Violet asked.

"Do as your mother tells you," Patch said softly with a hint of sternness in his voice.

I knocked on the door, and my mother answered the door.

"Nora?" she asked, stunned at what she was seeing.

"Mom, it's me," I said.

She had aged quite a bit, and worry lines marked her face. It killed me that I put them there. My mom took me into her arms and burst into tears.

"We all thought you were dead. We couldn't find a body, and it killed me for years not knowing what happened to my little girl. But now my little girl looks even more grown up than the last time I saw you," my mother said after she'd composed herself.

"I'm going to call Vee, and then, once she gets here, I'm going to tell you and her _everything_," I said. "But first, I need to tell you something."

Patch and I parted, letting our daughter come in between us.

"Mom," I said, "this is Violet. She's my daughter. Patch is her father."

"Is that why you ran away?" my mother asked.

"I'll tell you. Just let me call Vee and invite her over. Knowing her, she's probably switched phones numerous times, but has kept the same number," I said.

"Well come in!" my mother exclaimed. "It may be summer, but it will be night soon. You'll get cold." We rushed into the house at her command and she closed the door. "I deactivated your phone. I figured you wouldn't need it. You can use mine," she said, pulling out an iPhone. "She's in my contacts. She and I still communicate."

"I pulled up her contacts, and in the search bar, I typed in Vee's first name. Her name and number popped up, and I clicked on it. I pressed call, and my best friend answered on the third ring.

"What's up, Blythe?" Vee asked.

I smiled at the fact that she still has the bad habit of answering her phone with, "What's up?"

"It's not Blythe. Not this time," I said. "Hello?" I asked her when I heard some crashing on the other end.

"Sorry. I dropped the phone. Where did you go?" Vee asked.

"Come to my mother's house. I have a surprise for you. I haven't told my mom my reasoning yet, either. I'm going to wait for you," I said. "So I don't have to tell it twice."

"I'm getting ready now. Expect me in ten," she said.

I laughed, remembering that she sped like a madwoman. "Okay. See you then."

Click. She hung up, and so did I.

"She's going to be here in ten minutes. Why don't we all sit down?" I said awkwardly.

"Sounds good to me," Patch said. "Come on, Vi."

Patch sat down, and my daughter soon followed suit beside him. I sat beside her, and my mom sat on the couch perpendicular to us. We spent the time until Vee came in awkward silence. Even Violet could feel the awkwardness, and I could tell she thought it would be best to stay silent.

When we got a knock on the door, I jumped up to answer it. I swiftly opened the door, and there stood my best friend, looking older, but still managing to look as good as she did all those years ago.

"Babe!" Vee exclaimed.

She hugged me and hugged me tight, we both cried this time.

"I've missed you so much," I said. "Come in. I'll tell you everything."

"Sounds good. I've been waiting for answers for nine years!" Vee exclaimed.

She came in and I shut the door behind her.

"Take a seat beside my mom," I said.

"Who is this?" she asked, gesturing to Violet.

"This is Violet. She is Patch and I's daughter," I said. "Mom, you were right. I was pregnant with her at the time of my running away, and I didn't want to have to face you both. So I ran away with Patch. We are now happily married with Violet."

"Who is this, Mom?" Violet asked.

"I'm aunt Vee. Your mom and I have been best friends since we were your age," Vee said, coming over and tousling my daughter's long black curls. "You do really look like your parents. Your mother especially. Other than your gorgeous hair, which you inherited from your dad whom has yet to say anything…" Vee trailed off and giving Patch a curious look.

"What _can_ I say?" he asked. "Nora pretty much said what we did in a nutshell."

"But where have you been?" my mother asked as Vee sat back down.

Patch laughed nervously. "A Greek island called Formosus."

"How could you ever afford to go there, let alone live there?" Vee asked.

"Vee you remember Rixon, right?" Patch asked. Vee nodded. "He hooked us up with plane tickets, a house, a car and everything else we may need to live there. Including plenty of cash. That's also how we got back here and got a place to live."

"Wow. How did he do that?" she asked.

"He has connections in all the right places," said Patch.

"I won't ask any more about that," Vee said.

"You shouldn't. Because I honestly don't know how he does it other than that. That was the explanation he gave me," Patch said with a chuckle.

"May I ask my granddaughter's full name?" my mother asked.

"Her name is Violet Blythe Cipriano," I said proudly. "I figured I owed you for leaving you so unexpectedly, so I made your name her middle name."

My mother gulped. It looked like she just swallowed her tears.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"I love you, Mom," I said.

"Anybody want some hot chocolate?" my mother asked.

"We'd love some," Patch said.

"Same," Vee said.

My mother made the hot chocolate, and soon enough, we were talking and laughing as if nothing had ever happened.

"So, Vee, what do you do now for work?" I asked.

"Ironically enough, I'm studying for a master's degree in teaching. I plan to teach middle school," she said with a little laugh. "What are you guys gonna do for work?"

"We're probably going to get jobs at the Borderline for now," Patch said. "With Rixon of course to help us get back on our feet."

"Who is Rixon?" my mother asked.

We all laughed a little bit.

"He's my best friend," Patch said. "He's been like an older brother to me since God knows when."

"Oh. He sounds nice," my mom said.

"He is," Violet chirped.

"So do you have Violet enrolled in school yet?" Vee asked.

"We're still filling out the paperwork. We've been here for a few days now, but we just haven't had enough time to visit you until now," I said.

"Makes sense," said my mother. "She really is beautiful, Nora, Patch."

The three of us smiled and Patch hugged Violet close. "Thank you, Mrs. Grey."

"Yeah, guys. She really is," Vee said.

"Once again, thank you. We love her so much," I said.

"You should. Take care of her. She'll be getting all the boys' attention when she's older," Vee said with a wink at my daughter.

Violet blushed.

"Well the first boy that breaks her heart is gonna get a talking to," Patch said with a laugh.

"I would say I could comfort her, but I have absolutely no experience in the heartbreak department. My first love became my husband," I said with a smile at my true love.

I saw my mom flinch at the word "husband".

"Mom, I'm twenty six. I got married at twenty four. It's not all bad," I said.

"But you also got pregnant at seventeen," my mom said. She sighed. "But I couldn't be happier that that was the case. I love all three of you. Yes, even you Patch. I approve, considering you married her and make her happy."

Patch had the broadest grin on his face. "Thank you, Mrs. Grey."

"As I said ages ago, call me Blythe," she said with a laugh.

"Sounds good," he said.

It was then I knew that everything would truly, honest to God be okay for as long as Patch and I were on this Earth. Our daughter would grow up, have kids of her own, and we'd be like a normal family for the rest of our lives. I was looking forward to it.


	7. Epilogue

**Epilogue time! I've literally been writing all day. This will be the third chapter I've put out, today. You lucky things! On with the epilogue! XOXO**

**~Symphonic Madness**

_Seven Years Later_

_Patch_

I looked at the face of the fifteen year-old girl in front of me as she did her homework at the dinner table. I thought about all that had happened in the past years. Nora, somehow, had become the manager at the Borderline, and I became the assistant manager. We both went to a community college and got degrees in finance and business.

Violet grew, fell in love, got her heart broken, like any other teenager, but she is still a ray of sunshine. She plays the cello and I think will for a long time, unlike Nora, who dropped the hobby right after she met me. I inwardly chuckled at the memory. I just hope my daughter doesn't find and fall in love with a guy who was just as cunning and seductive as I was (and still am sometimes).

"Violet, we're eating dinner. Do your homework later. Have some fun," Nora said.

"But I've got an essay due tomorrow!" Violet protested.

"Now."

We continued to eat. Nora and I had discussed a few years back that we would tell Violet our secret about her when she was ready; which we estimated her to be around age fifteen. Well, the day has come to tell her, and I'm ready for her to hate us, or love us. I'm prepared for both, and so is Nora.

"Violet, do you remember when your last name was Brown?" I asked her.

"Yeah. We changed it to Cipriano for some reason," Violet said.

"Well, we're going to tell you why," I said.

"Wait, you've been hiding why for all this time?" she asked.

"Yeah. But we're not going to hide anymore," Nora said. "You know you were born in Formosus, in Greece, right?"

"Of course. Sometimes I wish I could go back," Violet said.

"We will someday," I vowed. "But there's a back story to that."

"There's a back story to everything isn't there?" Violet asked.

Nora and I chuckled.

"In our family's case, yes," Nora said. "But anyway, you were born in Formosus, Greece, but the reason we told you is only half the truth. The full truth you're going to have to brace yourself for."

"Okay," said Violet.

"Patch wasn't always... human," I said.

"Then what was he? Dog?" Violet asked.

"We're being serious, Violet," I said.

"Then what was he?" she asked.

"I was your mother's guardian angel," I said. "I was originally a fallen angel, but I could become human. But I would have to kill your mother in order to do so. But I didn't. The archangels made me her guardian. But then I became a rogue. Angels aren't supposed to fall in love with humans, or at least profess their love. But when I finally admitted to Nora… err… your mother, that I loved her, out loud, that's when the rogue came out."

"He got me pregnant, with you of course, and your uncle Rixon helped us go into hiding, far from the radar of the archangels. We changed our last name to Brown so that no one could find us," Nora explained. "But we also have to tell you something else."

"What?" Violet asked.

"You aren't entirely human. You're half-human, half-angel," Nora said. "Violet, you are what they call a Nephil."

"So first you tell me that Dad isn't human, but then you tell me I'm not either!" Violet shouted.

"No. Your father eventually became human after killing the head of a dangerous gang of Nephilim. They granted him humanity because he both did that, and was a good father and husband to you and me," Nora said. "Since the archangels hate it when humans and angels conceive children. The angel is often sent down to Hell when it happens. It was a species that they never thought would exist."

Violet had tears running down her face. "You mean I was never meant to inhabit the Earth? I'm some sort of hybrid monster?"

"No, honey," I said. "Never. We're so happy you're here and with us."

"I don't believe you!" Violet exclaimed.

"It's the truth, Violet. I swear to you that we love you. The archangels overlooked you and me. No one thinks you're a monster. Nephilim grow, live, and die just like regular humans. It's only the DNA that makes you different from anyone else," I said. "And even then, everyone's got different DNA."

I watched as her gray eyes cried. "You must hate us."

"No. I don't. I don't hate anything about you both or the situation other than the initial shock of it all," Violet said.

I got up and kissed her forehead. "I love you, honey. Now go do your essay, and go to bed. When you wake up in the morning, nothing will have changed."

"I agree with your father," Nora said. "We'll be in in a few minutes with a plate of cookies and some milk."

"My favorite," Violet said with a smile. "Thanks, Mom. Thanks, Dad."

"It's no problem at all. Now get going on that essay," I said with a smile.

I waited until my daughter had gone upstairs with her schoolbag in hand, and I kissed Nora on the lips.

"I still feel that electricity," Nora murmured.

"Same here," I murmured in response.

"Can you believe it?" she said. "At one point, I didn't want to have Violet. But I'm glad I took your advice and kept her. You and our daughter are my world."

I kissed her lightly. "I still cannot believe it. I knew you'd be an amazing mom, Angel."

She smiled at the old nickname that I still call her. "Patch, you never did tell me your real name."

"It's Jev," I said. "It's inside the ring I gave you."

Nora took her wedding ring off, and gasped when she saw the message engraved in it.

"I will love you until the day I die. Forever yours, Jev," she read aloud.

"That was when I was still an angel," I told her. "I meant every word I said."

Nora had tears running down her face as she hugged me. "I love you. I will as long as I live and longer."

"I love you, too," I said. "Now let's get those cookies up to Violet. She's probably wondering where we are by now. She loves her cookies."

Nora laughed. "I know."

I poured a glass of milk while Nora retrieved a few the cookies we made last night from on their plate on the counter. She put them on a separate plate, and we carried the meal up to Violet.

I lightly knocked on her door and then came in with Nora.

"We love you, Violet Blythe. Now after homework and cookies, head to bed. We're all tired," I said. "Goodnight, sweetie."

"Goodnight, Dad," Violet said.

"Goodnight, Vi," my true love said to our daughter.

"Goodnight, Mom."

We each hugged and kissed Violet goodnight, closed the door, and went to bed without a word.

**So how did you like this story? Review! I love reviews. I read each and every one of them. But yeah. I loved writing this story. Subscribe to me to read more stories involving Hush, Hush, Hunger Games, The Wolves of Mercy Falls Trilogy, and plenty of others that are to come out in the near future… once I come up with ideas for them haha. Well, anyway, thanks for sticking with me through this story. It means a lot. XOXO**

**~Symphonic Madness**


End file.
